Silk
by RockThaWriter
Summary: Silk. Four little letters, describing the most eccentric of materials human kind has ever created. Soft, incredible, lingering, kinky.


Silk.

The unique sensation of the material nestling his skin made the short hairs on his arms rise. Black, soft silk was caressing his body in the softest way imaginable. His lids fell closed, the feathery touch putting him in pure bliss as his hands felt up the texture of his clothing. Sparks of excitement every time the silk would make contact with his delicate hands increased the desire inside him. If there had been one thing the blond adored more than wearing leather, it would be wearing silk. Four little letters, describing the most eccentric of materials human kind has ever created. Soft, incredible, lingering, kinky.

As he promised himself that this night would become something special, he sat up on the bed's cotton sheets. The calendar across the room over his desk marked an important date, the thirteenth of March. Exactly a year ago, a certain blond and a certain redhead kissed, but the story behind said kiss would be kept for another time. At the moment the young man leaned his back against the headboard, dressed in the redhead's favourite material. Above the door stood a clock, the digits flashing the numbers in a poison green. It was almost half past ten. His lover would return from work soon, oblivious to the surprise the blond has prepared for him. Mello couldn't wait to finally see the unexpected expression his face would make.

The next half an hour was used to freshen up in the bathroom. He applied cologne, the kind he purchased in his hometown Berlin and combed his chin long honey hair. In the mirror he gazed into his sapphire blue eyes, remembering how Matt would always mention their beauty. Mello could practically feel the way the redhead would run his hands up and down his body, so very eagerly.

_You are all I long for._

Right then the sound of clinking keys drew him away from his thoughts. Mello quickly placed everything in their original state, before he tip-toed his way to the hall corridor. His eyes caught sight of the red mob of hair, goggles off and jacket on the hook. With the hint of a smile, he spoke.

"Matt?"

When the redhead turned around to greet his lover, his facial expression changed from surprised to being slightly aroused in a few seconds. Mello stood there, wearing a shiny material that he definitely recognized as silk. The tank top in black came a little short, stopping above his hip bone, while his silky boxers rode low on his waist. Matt tried his best not to focus his attention on the blond's lower body, but he simply couldn't help it. The mere sight of his slender form in silky clothes caused his skin to tingle all over. When he forced himself to look up, his emeralds met half lid, devilish sapphires. His lover had a smile on his face, which instantly broke out into a smirk. Matt's desire showed in his eyes, in the way he stepped forward and how he reached out a hand to cup Mello's cheek.

In the blink of an eye, their bodies were crushed together against the wall. Matt trailed his lips along his jawline, down his neck, where he began to tug on the tender flesh. Feathery touches, softer than silk and Mello felt like jelly under him. Strong gamer hands ran up the silky material, simply enjoying the texture of it beneath his skin. "Hah…", the blond gasped, his lanky fingers entangling with the red locks. The black top was finally pushed up and off the blonde, forgotten somewhere on the cold ground, where Matt's shirt joined it seconds later. Mello arched his back as Matt proceeded to plant kisses all over his pale skin.

_You complete me._

Their lips met again, turning a gentle kiss into a fierce act of passion. Tongues danced around, eyes shut tightly, hands exploring every inch of reachable skin. Pants erupted from his mouth as the redhead pushed him down onto the bed and growled at the intoxicating scent of his favourite cologne. Matt grinded his lower parts against Mello, loved the way the blond looked at him through half-lidded eyes and parted lips. He was gripping onto the cotton sheets tightly, pure bliss showing on his face as the redhead continued to rub his cock against the silk. Moans were huffed, backs were bent and skin was licked. Both knew the teasing was more than worth the fiery feeling at their fingertips, the sultry moans and lustful kisses.

_You are my sin. _

Eventually they both were holding back their orgasms, knowing they learnt how to last for a long time. Matt got rid of his jeans, boxers and socks, while all Mello had left to deal with were his silk boxers. Everything was scattered around in the room, and now their bodies touched directly. He kissed the redhead eagerly on the lips, before he softly purred against them.

"Take me."

Condom on, lube applied, Mello's legs pushed up against his chest. Matt moved carefully at first, adding more and more pressure onto his thrusts and slowly picking up the pace. This didn't have to be some wild crazy sex, with Mello it almost always became something beautiful and breathtaking. The redhead brought his lips up to the blond's for a desirous, yet benevolent kiss. Mello embraced his lover as their bodies moved together. Pure satisfaction flushed over him with every thrust. Resonating, heavy moans and light gasps filled the room, both approaching their limit. His vision became blurred.

_Reality is beautiful, as long as I have you. _

During the progress of making love, both were loud and noisy, wanting to let the other one know how much they adore each other. With their orgasm, both were silent, gasping, holding onto each other for their dear life.

_You are breathtaking. _

Gentle touch, feathery just like silk. Nestled against his skin, caressing his body. Content smiles, heavy eye lids.

"Glad you liked your surprise."

"You should wear silk more often."

_I read between the lines. You love me, I love you. _


End file.
